Of Wrenches and Beakers
by BlackBlizzard
Summary: Raphael and Micelangelo are are brothers and mechanics who have to fix Donatello's car. Don is a scientist and his big brother Leo is the heir to the family company. How in the world are they supposed to make it in a relationship without the press and family drama? This contains Raph/Don and Mikey/Leo
1. Chapter 1

"Don where's your car?" Leonardo asked his brother.

"At a shop. I don't have the time to fix it and these I guys are really good. Well that's what I've been told." Don fiddled with his pen that mysteriously appeared in his hands.

Leonardo rolled his eyes. "Where are they from? You know how father is when handling his precious cars."

Don gulped. "...Westbank?"

"Westbank?! You left fathers car on Westbank?!"

Don flinched a bit away from his brother. Leo had began to calm down and with a sigh he relaxed...only a little though. "Donatello, you know better than to go on Westbank. Father has many enemies and competitors on that side."

Donatello nodded. Yes he had knew of his fathers dislike but he needed his car fixed the best he could have it. The people he usually went to had no clue how to fix the cars. Mainly because Don would have experimented inside the engine adding unholy fuels and would need it fixed properly. Donatello like he said could fix it himself but he chose not to because of his limited time.

"We will get the car tomorrow. Okay?" Leo pinched the bridge of his nose, a move he copied from his father when upset. "I'm going to check on something."

The younger man felt relief when his brother left the living room. Looking around the mansion, Donatello felt guilt for being ungrateful to his father. What a weird family they were...His father a rich billionaire in a family corporation. Leonardo the eldest brother who would take on the family name, the respectable one, who everyone thought highly of, and finally Donatello the scientist, the one people only talked to for money, not for his talent.

Different. That's what they called him. Everyone that attended Richwood Private Academy knew Don is different. But they knew to keep their mouths shut, everywhere Don went Leo was beside him, glaring at anyone who dared to make fun of his brother.

"But Leo even sees me as different." Donatello whispered. Tears gathered in his eyes. "He knows it."

Though his father always saw potential inside of him. That's what gave Don hope for better days and to keep him to live his career as scientist. Don smiled he is good at his work. Even if it explodes in his face...sometimes.

:|

"What turn?" Leo asked slowly stopping at the red sign.

Don pointed to the left. "This way, its over by West Beach."

Leo snorted, "Who has an auto-place by the beach?" he rolled his eye adding to the effect. "How do you even know this place.?"

"A friend told me." that was partly true. Don had looked up the place before actually going; turns out the place had a lot of good reviews and many celebrities are seen getting their cars fixed there too. Then Don asked a coupe of rich 'friends' about it and he got the same results.

They drove in comfortable silence the way-

"HERE! Your gonna pass it!" Leo hit the brakes. Don had never been more happy in his life to be wearing a seatbelt. "Its the beach house."

Leo turned his to his brother, does Don know how many beach houses are here? "...?"

"The light orange one!"

Sighing, Leo pulled up to the beach house praying it be the right one. Don still sat in the car afraid to step out. There had been people on the each to stare as they pulled up. Did I forget to mention they were riding in an aventador?

Leo was waiting to exit with Don but the younger wasn't moving. "Dona-"

The screen door opened making a screeching sound. Both Don and Leo looked up to see a young man with red hair and freckles peek out and wearing nothing except green swim trunks. Leo blushed that didn't go unseen by Don. The man retreated back in.

After a few seconds the young man came out wearing an orange shirt, blue jeans, and no shoes. Leo looked at Don and Don looked at Leo.

"Sup bras? My bro is in the back. Ya comin?"

Leonardo nodded, "S-sure."

Donatello couldn't believe it. His older, powerful brother is being shy! They stepped out the car following the man.

"Oh crap! I forgot, my name is Mikey." he said flashing a smile. If Donatello wasn't beside Leonardo right now the older brother probably would have fainted.

"My names Leonardo and this is my brother-"

"Donatello, right?" Mikey cut him off asking.

Donatello and Leonardo looked at each other then back to Mikey. "You know him?" Leo asked his brother. Don shook his head, he was pretty sure he met another man when coming over here.

Mikey chuckled. "My bro told me ya name." he playfully punched Don it wasn't hard but it was hard to Don.

Leonardo narrowed his eyes at the use of 'affection' to his brother. Though it was just a playful punch, he didn't like anyone to touch his baby brother.

They kept walking till Mikey stopped. "My bros gotta be done by now." He opened the back of the garage door. All three picked in to see a very undeniably sexy individual sitting on a couch playing on their phone right next to-

"My car!" Don exclaimed happily.

The man on the couch looked up from his phone seeing his brother smiling sheepishly at him. Raphael frowned, he hated it when his brother would bring people inside his garage it was one of his top pet peeves.

Raph suddenly remembered the man face that had ran over to the car. Oh, that's right its the same guy that had came two days ago. Man, he has a mouthful to tell what's his name.

Don popped the top checking the engine and his jaw dropped. The whole thing was freaking new! Okay yeah it had the same parts but you can obviously tell that its better than before. He had to admit, he never thought the mechanic could get the acids out of the pipes.

How in the world did he do it!? Donatello's eyes peered at the newly engraved engine, he knew where he was coming to from now on.

Raph stood up moving closer to the younger man. "I don't know what you added to gas but you better not do it again." he threatened. "Whatever it was, it was stronger than moonshine." Don nodded feeling a little afraid of the man. Leo narrowed his eyes at this guy. No one should be threatening his brother.

Mikey laughed nervously, "Man...it took us like five hours to decipher what that gunk was." he rubbed the back of his neck.

"Sorry...it was an experiment gone wrong..." Don apologized for being an inconvenience to the two. Leo was ready to leave this place for good while wanting to know what's the hold up.

Mikey laughed. "No problem bra! Me and my bro like doing stuff like fixing stuff!"

Don smiled noticing that Mikey used the term Bra to mean as friend and Bro as in brother or best friend. Leo noticed it to and smiled as well with no one noticing. Looking down at his watch, it read 3:20. They needed to get going before father sends the agents looking for Donatello.

"So how much does this cost?" Leo asked finally speaking up.

"On the house." Raphael answered smoothly. Leo honestly was surprised at this, these guys had fixed on of Donatello's messes. DONATELLO'S MESSES. Who knows how much work they had to do.

Raph turned to Don. "Here's ya keys."

Don slowly took the keys. "T-Thank you..um..what's your name?" he blushed embarrassed and ashamed for forgetting the mans name.

"Raph."

"T-Thank you Raph." Don says shyly."Oh and you as well Mikey."

Don was about to get in his car but noticed the angle it was parked. Here's a little you need to know about Don; He is not the best driver. He could easily ram into the equipment in the garage or worse, run over Leo.

"Sorry but can you please move my car to the front. I'm not sure if I can." He asked. Raph nodded completly understanding him, he took the keys and got inside. Don got in the passenger seat.

Leo and Mikey decided to walk to the front. Don would never admit this but the idea of being alone with Raph made his heart jump. What if the mechanic tried something? Would Don let him? For some reason Don actually wanted the man to try something.

In a millisecond they were in the front of the beach house. A little crowd stood at least twenty feet away gawking at Leo's and Don's aventadors.

Leo and Mikey were waiting for them on the porch. The two went through the house to get there.

Don wanted to try something. He wanted to be bad for a change to get a little rush of excitement. Something about Raph being next to him made him turn into a little bad boy. "You wanna ride with me?" Damn that sounded so wrong.

Raph eyed Don as if the man were crazy but the look softened. "Maybe next time." Raphael could see the others disappointment. "Look if ya come back, we can take a spin. How bout that? My little Donnie-boy?"

Don's eyes widened with hope blushing. "I'd like that."

Leaning over to the other seat, Don took a leap of faith. Raph wasn't stopping him as his face grew closer to the others. They were so close-"HEY! DON! LETS GO!"

It was Raph's turn to narrow his eyes. Don blushed realizing what exactly he was going to do. Thank goodness that Leo stepped in before anything got physical.

Raphael sighed. "Maybe I might see you, until then bye." They both stepped out of the vehicle. Don got into the drivers seat sighing. Leo thanked the two and hopped into his car.

Don drove in boredom as always until he got call making the whole car vibrate. "Answer." he said outloud. The car hummed and his phone call answered.

"What was that back there Don?!" none other than his brother.

"I-I don't know!" he exclaimed holding the steering wheel tightly.

He could imagine Leo's face right now. "You can't just kiss people Don!"

"I didn't kiss him! And at least I wasn't drooling over that red head!"

"I was not drooling! And don't spin this on me! You are the one that actually tried to make the move! I couldn't believe it."

"Can we- can we keep this conversation away from father?" Don stuttered feeling shamed.

Leo chuckled a little, "I was going to ask you the same thing."

:|

"Come on Bro!" Mikey took a bite out of pizza. "You know you wanted to tap that!"

Raph rolled his eyes at his little brother taking a bite out of his own slice of pizza. "He's got a fine ass." he grumbled taking a bite.

"Whose got a fine ass?" Karai asked taking a seat in between the two. "If your talking about me, I already know I have a fine ass."

"Not you!" Mikey laughed. "Raph's boyfriend!"

"BOYFRIEND?!" she exclaimed.

Raphael sighed. "He's no one." he didn't everybody in his business.

"Oh its definitely somebody! But since you don't want to talk about it, I'll talk about my love life! I met this chic and man did she have a rack on her!" Karai says picturing the girl.

Mikey giggled and Raph was getting irritated.

"Yo you need to start settling down! I mean your 20 going on 30! One night stands are going to last forever!" she said to Raphael who ignored her. "I'm just saying this for your own good."

Karai looks at the clock and stood. "Whelp, I've got to go! I have a date." now seeing what she had on Karai actually was dressed for a date instead of her boxing outfits or judo wear.

"Who has a date at 10:00 a.m.?"

"Her job is early in the morning and she told me to meet her at lunch." Karai took at a mirror. "Can I borrow your car?" she asked Mikey knowing Raph would never let her touch his babies.

"Why can't you take your motorcycle?" Mikey asked confused. Chicks that dated Karai loved to ride on her motorcycle.

Karai fixed her red streaked hair. "This outfit isn't motorcycle friendly."

True. A black little lace covered dress and heels were not meant to ride bikes on. He threw her the keys which she caught gladly. "I'll be back."

As soon as she left Mikey giggled more earning the evil eye.

"Shut up." Raph slapped the back of his head. Mikey cringed in pain and held his head.

Raph got up, walked to the kitchen, and tried to ignore his brothers comments about his love affairs.

"Oh and you remember that dude-" thank goodness that someone knocked on their door. Mikey got up bubbly as usual to answer the door. "Sup-yeah? O-okay! We can do that! Thanks here's my number-#- Have a nice day."

Mikey shut the door and receded back to the couch. "Some lady wondering if we can fix her Mercedes Benz. She somehow bent the door and tore up the front."

"Is it that same one that had got a bird stuck in the engine?" Raph asked from the kitchen.

Mikey nodded. "That's the one."

"She needs to get it revoked and have a personal chauffeur." Raph shook his head.

The youngest began to clean the house it had been his job to always tidy up the house. Mainly because he was the one that dirtied it while Raph would work on the cars in the garage. Later on Mikey would appear beside his brother to help.

Sometimes Michelangelo would worry about his older brothers health from being so secluded. Yeah, Raph knew how to have fun, he is the king of parties for crying out loud! And yeah, Raph had a string of lovers. But it wasn't healthy in Mikes point view. His brother should have a relationship! A strong one.

Now that this Don fellow popped out of nowhere. Raph seemed to take interest in the man. Mikey has to make sure they get together, this is his brothers only way to find happiness.

Mikey eased into his room calling up Karai. "Yo I need you to do me a favor."

Raph walked into his garage. There in the light was his baby; Vonda, she was such a beauty. The red paint and body shape is what any man would kill to have. Funny fact; he had got the name Vonda from his ex girlfriend that is a boxer. Eh, funny.

A Bugatti Veryon. One of the fastest cars in the world and it was all his. Lets just say the money he makes is higher than normal mechanics.

Plus its a chick magnet.

Right next to his baby was an orange BMW. Raph usually didn't like the German cars regular structure but he had to give them credit. This car actually appealed to him, Michelangelo picked the right type as well.

The oldest began the remember the words of his last client.

"Aye Mikey wanna race?" He called up stairs.

Mikey flew down smiling. "Yeah! But I pick the spot, that's cool bro? Anyway I say we hit up through East Avenue!"

"What's on East Avenue?"

Mikey had a smile that was too big for his face. "There's a lot on East Avenue! A mall, the park, buildings, tourist sites,etc. There's also this rad club we should go to."

"Fine-"

"But wait! We have to ride at 4:49 EXACT." Mikey put up four fingers. "I have some stuff I need to finish!"

Raph shrugged, he wasn't that big for racing in the morning so 4:00 o'clock sounds good to him. All Raphael need to do is get the rush out of his system from yesterday, that client he had is one he'll never forget.

'What was his name again?' Raph thought. 'Donatello? Yeah that's it...those geeky glasses just turn me on, and that ass he got! Damn.' Raph narrowed his eyes. 'But his god damn brother had to interrupt us. What was his name?...Leonardo! What a prick.'

Although his little brother liked the older man. Raphael saw how close his brother was to the prick. Mikey always went for the stuck-up type for one reason; they needed him. Mikey loved to have the powerful at his doorstep begging for more then leaving them. It was a trick he learned from Raph through out the years.

Mikey went upstairs to his messy room. "Time for Google!"

His fingers danced across the keyboard."Now lets look up these boys. Donatello and Leonardo." he pressed enter waiting on the results. "They have to be pretty rich since they own Lamborghinis."

The info finally popped on the screen. "Finally! Okay here's something about famous painters but I doubt that's them. Wait here's something about Leonardo! Alright, he's the soon to be owner of the corporate building-Oh! Here's something about Donatello! He's a freaking scientist?! No wonder his car had that gunk in it."

Mikey needs his brother to fine true love so finding information about these guys like a mad stalker would totally help the situation.

"Baltic Café! Got it!" he quickly wrote down the address and stuffed it into his jean pocket. He tip toed to his closet making sure not to step on any trash and picked out his favorite orange hoodie and his favorite orange and black Jordan shoes.

Mikey paused in the mirror. "Dang son, my looks be fresh!"

He skipped downstairs seeing that his bro was dressed as well. Black jeans, grey sweater with a diamond symbol in the front, red and black Jordans, and a matching red phone and ear plugs! Raphael can dress that is a fact.

"Yo Raph change of plans lets go racing right now." Mikey saw something on Raph's wrist...He had on a gold Rolex watch! Can Raphael look any better? Michelangelo was feeling a little bit jealous for not wearing a bit of bling.

"Sure Mike." Raphael knew something was up. Mikey kept changing plans and picked out the spot to race, he obviously has been planning something but Raph would play along.

"At least he tried thinking of a plan." Raphael muttered following his brother to the garage.

(If you review I'll keep going with the story)

A/N _What's up people! If you haven't guessed it this is an AU fic. Don is a scientist, Leo is a company owner, Raph and Mikey are mechanics! I think you know the pairings ;) Remember to review give me feedback! If I get like 5 reviews per chapter I will be very happy! I don't care if they are guest reviews either! _


	2. Chapter 2

"Here we are at the Yoshi presidential house." April said into the mike. "This is where the magic happens from ideas to dreams this is the place."

The man behind the camera gave her a signal to cut. She sighed when the camera turned off. Four years of journalism school for this? Really. But she loved her jobe none the less. She had gotten to travel and spread news plus the pay is good enough to make her stay.

"Isn't that Leonardo and his brother Danny?" Vern asked putting the equipment back in the van.

Aprils head snapped up. "Where?!" if she could get a good story this could make a huge change in her career. "And his name isn't Danny its Donatello." As soon as she spotted them they were already driving off.

"Well they're gone now. Wanna go out and get coffee?" he asks flirtatiously.

April gave another sigh. "Sure."

"Come on you always say n- Wait did you just say yes?! Come on I know this great café!" Vern practically dragged her into his van.

April O'neil in all her life would have never guessed Vern to like this place. It was so rich in decoration and the smells of joy hits you when you walk in. And they had a seat by the window giving them the perfect view of the passerby and shops; East Avenue is always the hot spot. Taking a sip of her coffee, she listened on Verns story.

Chuckling could be heard behind her. She swears she heard that voice before but from where she has no idea. Turning the slightest, she glanced at the two men. Her eyes nearly popped out of their sockets. The Leonardo and Donatello is sitting behind her in a cafe.

Would it be rude if she interrupted them?

Screams and cheers erupted from the outside snapping April out of her thoughts. She bolted up and ran outside to see what the commotion was about. A normal person would have stayed inside afraid but April is no ordinary person.

She took out her phone ready to take a picture. Next thing you know her hair is flying everywhere. Whatever it is has the speed of light, she started snapping pictures at whatever she could. The engine roared loudly and screeching brakes finally halted in in a curve. Her breath caught in her throat then came out a shaky gasp.

Everyone moved out the road while she walks straight in the middle taking pictures of the million dollar car. Suddenly another car sped by her parking next to the other. The driver of the first red vehicle opens his door slowly.

April's tongue went dry.

This guy is...woah. He came out and so did the other man. You could hear the fan girls squeal and the men around seethe in jealousy. The taller began to speak with the shorter. April couldn't hear a word they were saying so she decided to go up and speak to them.

"I won." Raphael states with a cocky smile.

Michelangelo pouted. "Nah bro you cheated! You went through Breen Road!"

April cleared her throat gaining the boys attention. "Hi I'm-"

"April O'Neil." Mikey smiles. The woman stood back some shocked that this man knew her name. "I've seen ya tv. You're a reporter right?" she nods. "That's awesome." he concluded.

Raph looked around at the crowd still cocky. "So what did ya want on East Avenue?" he cocked his head to the side. Michelangelo searched the area. Karai had better not given him the wrong street or there would be hell to pay.

Finally finding what he was looking for, he smiled showing his teeth. "There, that coffee shop. We must go and try their cookies. I heard its the best in the city!"

Raph turned at the shop, eyebrow raised. "Sure..?"

"I was just at that place! My friend Vern and I were telling a funny story until you came! Come on lets try it." April interrupted dragging them into the café.

:|

"Oh gosh!" Don blushed looking out the window. "That's them Leo! Look!"

"Who is them?" Leo asked taking a sip of his drink only to spit it out seeing the all too familiar faces approach the shop.

"What do we do? What do we do?!" Don asks panicking. He took the menu trying to hide his face.

"Well you can go up there and buy 2 hot caramel mochas." Leo says cleaning up his spit take. Don shot up and went to the counter waiting in line. Raphael wouldn't find him then.

Leo looked around the table for something to do. First rule of trying to not get noticed; make it seem like you know your there but act as if your minding your business. Do not stare at whoever you are hiding from they may sense your appearance.

Luckily his plan worked. April, Raph, and Mikey passed him up going to the-Oh crap! Donatello is waiting in line. He mentally prayed for his brother.

Mikey invisibly searched the shop for the his prey. 'Where are they?' he thinks suddenly he catches the familiar figure in line. "Yo Raph, me and April are gonna go sit down with her friend. Order some choco-cookies for mah."

Once again, Leo went unseen by the crew. 'I would make a killer ninja.' he had thought too soon. Mikey had saw him from the corner of his eye and sat beside the man. April went into full derp mode.

"Ummm-Sorry but that's not Vern!" She says stuttering. "Excuse my friend he had got you confused with someone else!" she apologized to Leo. She knew how powerful Leonardo is with his fathers company and at will he could make her lose her job.

"Yo, April, chill. I know him." he said coolly.

Vern had popped beside April when hearing this. Oh, April had hit the jackpot in friends. "So April, do you mind introducing me to your friends?" the woman was still at lost for words so Mikey decided to speak up.

"You must be Aprils friend, Vern, I'm Michelangelo but you can call me Mikey. This is my friend Leonardo. I think you should know him." Mikey introduced them. "Ehy don't you take a seat?"

Leo eyed Mikey hate filled and shyly. 'Who the hell told him to invite people to my table?' But when Mikey grinned at Leonardo all anger vanished and his legs became jelly.

"Is that okay with you Leo?" Mikey grinned more batting his eyes.

Leonardo didn't get angry with the man for using a nickname. That was a usual pet peeve for the business man it was small form of disrespect but he had let it slide.

They took a seat smiling nervously.

Raphael was beginning to become bored waiting in line. He took out his phone playing the addictive game 'don't touch the white tiles'. He moved up a few feet then looked around to see his brother, April and two other men who he couldn't see because their backs were turned.

Raph looked beside him and almost dropped dropped his phone. Donatello was beside him cleaning his glasses. Raph's hand suddenly became sweaty and his heart raced wildly. But he still had enough cockiness in him to say, "Sup? My Donnie-boy."

Don jumped, quickly putting on his glasses. "H-Hi R-Raph!"

"Why ya so jumpy Donnie-boy?" Raphael snatched Don from the other line to his side. "You weren't shy back in the car." he whispered.

Donatello blushed. 'Does he have to make it sound dirty?'

"Next." the lady at the counter says while smacking her gum. Donatello and Raphael moved up. "Hi Donatello!" she says then looks to Raphael as if he were a steak. "Why hello there, Don, you didn't tell me you had such a...fine friend. " she wiggles her brows. "So tell me sugar, you ever tasted chocolate?"

"Katy!" Don exclaimed embarrassed at his friends open-ness.

"What just asking! I'll get your usual, Don. And what do you Mr. Handsome would like?" she asks still flirting with him. Don wanted to run away or disappear or both!

They ordered and grabbed their drinks and cookies. Don went completely red from embarrassment, walking with Raph back to the table. That's the exact time he realized there were newcomers. "Ummm...Hi?" he looked to his brother that is awfully quiet.

"So your Vern?" Raph asked motioning to Vern who nodded. Raphael looked to Leo trying to hide his hatred for the older man. "Leonard, right? Nice to see you again." he lied through his teeth. Don given Leo his drink, just about to sit down. "Donnie and I decided to go on a little ride."

Leo cocked his head at his brother, mentally asking is it true.

April and Vern watched in silence while Mikey scooted closer to Leonardo who was blushing.

"Y-yep its true." Don lies. The bad boy inside of him wants to ride so badly with Raph that his good side completely disappeared from existence. "We were just going to go riding!"

Leo eyed Raph up and down. "Fine. But their better not be any 'inconveniences' be back at regular time Don."

"I know!" Don says.

Raph and Mikey shared a look. Why does Don have to be back at a certain time? Raph would let Mikey do whatever the hell he wanted and come back whenever he wanted what was the big deal?

Don took Raphs hand dragging him out the Café. "I'm so sorry for my brother. He's just a bit overprotective when it it comes to me."

"Its fine. I can sometimes be that way with Mikey." that was slightly true. Raph could become way worse than Leonardo. They walked a few feet until Raph decided to talk some more. "Whose car?"

Don fiddled with his thumbs which Raph found adorably cute. "W-well I rode here with Leo..."

"My car then? Alright." Raphael grinned. "Lets go, my Donnie-boy."

Don blushed,"Don't call me that!"

"But its true. You are my Donnie, right?" Okay Raphael was in full flirt mode. Pulling out all the tricks. 'This is so easy.' he thinks to himself.

Donatello went mute his whole body red as a tomato. "I-I"

"Come on. Hop in!"

Don didn't even notice they were walking towards the car until he was inside the vehicle.

The engine purred vibrating the whole car making Don spasm a little. That felt nice. Raph noticed and chuckled.

The crowd moved out they way snapping photos of what they could. Ooing and Ahhing at the site. Probably tourists who've never seen such fancy cars.

Raph sped up the street like a pro. Don sat back, he held onto his seat belt making small noises as pressure began to pick up with the speed. Thank god the window wasn't open or air would have been slapping him across the face...well that did sound kind of nice to him.

The scientist turned his head to the window; everything was such a blur, the noises from outside boosted the ride, people could be heard in aww. His heart race wildly.

It excited him.

Donatello had never been this excited in his life. He wanted to go faster and faster until he couldn't take it anymore. His heart pounded even more and his breath came out in gasps. Damn, this felt so good. He wanted to beg Raphael for more, he wanted faster and harder. A little moan escaped his mouth making him bite his lip. Maybe he was enjoying this a little too much. He shut his eyes taking in deep breaths.

His heart began to slow down at regular rate. Don's eyes snapped open looking at the scenery. The car was moving slower now so Don had a good view of the place. There's like a road in the forest on a mountain with a great view of the beach. Dom knew this place.

"Looks like you had a lot of fun." Raph smirks. Don swears if he had quarter for everytime Raph made him blush he would be richer than he already is.

"Why are we on Southside?" Don asks trying to change the subject.

"I thought you'd like to be here." Raph says coming to a stop. "The back of the beach is the cleanest. So I wanted hs to hang here."

"That sounds nice." Donnie said shyly. "I didn't think you'd be that type of guy."

Raph laughed. "And what kind of guy would that be?"

"The one to think of what others may want instead of going with their own plan." Don says smiling a little.

Raph was a little shocked actually. The olders hands began to sweat a little, was it getting hot in here or is it just Raph? "Come on we can sit on the beach, I have a blanket in the back."

Donatello walked the beach in peace. For the first time, Don felt fully at peace. He could hear Raphael get the blanket from the trunk. The scientist smiled, Raphael was right, the back of the beach is nicer than the front.

Raph laid the cover on the sand making sure it be in the perfect spot. If he was going to ever get in Donatello's pants then this had to perfect. He smiled once he figured it was good enough. "Aye Donnie-Boy come back over here."

Don snapped out of his thoughts. "Coming."

They sat on the blanket just talking. Raphael actually listened to Donatello speak about his work as a scientist. It was pretty interesting to say the least. After an hour or so of hearing Don talk Raph decided to make his move.

The older moved closer to the younger man. Don silently watched waiting for what would come next. Raphael cupped the mans cheek and brought their faces together. In an instant, Raph had Don wrapped around his finger.

Don slowly opened his mouth to let Raph have more access which the older gladly took. Next thing, the scientist is on his back with Raphael on top of him. A groan came from Raph as he tasted that sweetness in Don's mouth.

It must have been from the coffee. "You take so good." Raph mumbles through the kiss licking up all he could.

Don closed his eyes. The feeling of Raphs tongue intrigued him making him want more.

But at that same moment another thought hit him. Quickly he broke away, eyes narrowed, with an angry expression present. "How often do you carry a blanket in your car?"

"Huh?" Raph asked still a little dazed from that mind blowing make out. His dream filled eyes clicked into reality. 'Oh shit.' he thought to himself. "I-"

"I want to go home." Don states. "Get off me." he should have known something was up. This day was just too perfect to be true. It wasn't like Raph would call him the next day after they do 'you know what'. All the older wanted was sex, maybe Don should have listened to his big brother.

Raph got up and tried to help Don to his feet.

"Don't touch me!" Don yells getting up on his own. The scientist felt dirty, who knows how many people Raph has fucked on this beach. "Lemme guess you had a condom too?"

Raphael wasn't going to answer that...Yes he did have one but that's just because of emergencies. He didn't think he'd get that far with Don anyway.

"Westbank...smh." Don mutters.

The older narrowed his eyes getting defensive. "What's that suppose to mean?"

"It means that people from Weatbank only care about is money and good sex!" Don snapped. Wow, where did that come from? Don was never one to have outbursts.

Raph growl slamming Don onto his car. The older grabbed the younger mans hip and held his hands with one of his own so he wasn't able to move. "Listen here Donnie-boy~ If I only cared about good sex, I could take your little ass right now no matter how much you protest." Don gulped afraid. "And that whole money thing- If I did care so much about it I would have charged you billions for the repairs I had to fix for your car."

Don tried to break away but Raph was too strong. "Please let me go."

Raph chuckled. "Ya know I don't think I want to."

Donatello felt himself go weak in the knees. Did Raph have to be so close and sound so damn good? "Raphie~" he said weakly, it was a minor slip of the tongue but Raphael took it the wrong way.

Raph backed away from Don with disgust. "Get in the damn car." he snapped already starting the car.

The scientists is now confused. Shouldn't he be the one that's mad? Donatello moved inside the passengers seat noticing that Raph wouldn't look at him. Taking another notice, it had become late outside.

The moon was fully out and the ocean sparkled like the stars. Don closed his eyes falling asleep on the way.

Raphs hands tightened on the wheel. His eyes straight ahead, narrowed into tiny slits. He was through with this guy. He couldn't control his rage, as soon as gets home he is gonna beat the living snot out of Mikey for letting them drive to East Avenue the fist place.

Oh there is hell to pay.

(Reviews make me update fasster!)

Anyway. Thanks to the first reviewer I am now updating quicker! Favorites and Following are good too but I like reviews a little more! XD Anyway thanks and tell me if I should go on!


End file.
